Nov 1st
by edwardismine93
Summary: Caspians death day is finally here and Abby is well prepaired. one shot. LEMON! first fan fic plz be nice...


My heart was thumping... in less than a half a hour it'll be November first. I took a deep breath, I'm finally going to touch my boyfriend. God it's been too long sense I felt his lips on mine. but the problrm is I really don't know how far this is gonna go. To be honest i don't think Caspian did ether, but I knew he was counting the hours like i was. It's strange I never thought of myself as a horny teenage girl... but i want him badly and was craving him sence i met him.

I shook my head I need to keep it together I knew Caspian was going to be here any minute. What should i wear? My PJ's. I was thinking of my moms lingerie but I don't want to come off too strong. I have some Victroia Seceret bra and panty set that was black and i knew he loved black. I got dressed and I got a pair of a cute PJ's set with a tank and booty shorts.

Now I didn't know what to do but wait, sit and eat candy from halloween. I had a flashback when we went to visit Caspian's old house and grave when we were in the hotel room then he took off his shirt. He was perfect nice tan with chezeled abs and that sexy tattoo that he had on his arm.

I was getting all excited, I wanted to see him now. and finally hug him and him hold me all night. I smiled when i saw a dark shadow I knew that it was him. I glanced at the clock; ten till midnight. I saw him coming by my window. I took a deep breath and sighed. I closed my eyes to take another breath but Caspian was gazing at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi." I said.

He smiled a breathtaking smile."Hello Astrid." he looked at the outfit I had on and smirked "A little under dressed today aren't we?" he rased a eyebrow

"Well I came well prepaired for after midnight." I winked at him. i started to walk really close to him. "You think this is bad you should see whats underneth." I whispered. I herd him make a hungry animal sound. We both looked at the clock; one minute till midnight.

"Abby I just wanna say that I love you and in a minute I will show you how much I love you and I won't be letting go of you all day are you prepaired for that?" He gave me a small smile.

"I've been waiting for this all year as well Casper." I gave him sweet smile. Midnight hit and we looked at eachother. he held out a hand and brushed his finger across my cheek. It felt nice. My face truned red I know it. I couldn't help it I had to hold him so i threw my arms around him.

He was warm and smelled nice. I felt his arms wrap around me "I love you" I said. his finger lifted my chin.

"I love you too much and I waited all year for this moment. I can't be a happier man right now" I felt his breath on my lips. He crushed his lips on mine and out slipped a moan. He tasted amasing like last time but this kiss was more intense. I wanted more, I needed more. I want to touch him more and feel him in different places. so I pushed him towards the bed. Soon he was sitting on the bed trying to have me sit on his lap.

"So Abby whats this underneth your clothes deal that you got me all worked up about." He gave me the sexiest look ever. I opened my mouth then closed it and desided to show him. I took off my shirt and kicked off my shorts. I stood there in my matching bra and panties. His eyes turned lustful and licked his lips like he was hungry. I climbed on him and continued to kiss him more and more. he was touching my wasite and hips only. Ugh this boy needs to do more, so I started to grind againest him. I felt his arousal making me wet and with him knowing theres only a thin peace a silk between our arousals. I bet my panties were soaked. He FINALLY took his shirt off and pulled me closer. he started to kiss trails down my neck. he reached in the back to unclasp my bra, it poped foward and he thew it out of the way like it was trash. He staired at my now exposed chest.

"Your beautiful Astrid." I blushed. He picked me up and layed me on my bed, then started to kiss lower and lower till he reached my cheast. He grabbed my left breast and his mouth was on the other. I cried out and he looked at me and smirked. "That was hot" he rasied a eyebrow "I wonder if I can get more of those outta you" He continue to violate my chest. I started to dig my nails into him, but he seemed to like that. he started to kiss lower and lower, then i thought he wouldn't. That'll ruin me, but he'd enjoy watching that too.

He was between my legs and I felt his warm breath between me. He pull my panties off and threw them across them room. I felt a chill go down my spine when I saw him stairing at my core. he licked his lips, then he attacked it."Damn Abby you even taiste beautifully"

"Caspian." I wimpered. He growled and then continued. his thumb started to rub my clit making me cry out more and more. "Caspian I want you, right now." I pushed him so i was on top. i pulled down his pants and he kicked them away. He was only in his boxers. I pushed them down, then out sprung his arousal. It was a good size not too big not too small. My mother once told me 'It's not the size of the ship that counts, it all about the motion of the ocean.' I smiled at the joke. I grabbed his arousel and started to tease him but rubbing it up and down my slit. I herd him hiss. I took a deep breath and started to push him in me. He pushed his hips up to help me out. I felt a pinch and he sat up to hold my face.

"Abby this is gonna hurt for you. Are you sure you wanna do this?" he looked at me with worried eyes."I'll love you ether way."

I took a deep breath "I'm ready for you, as long as we do this together." I kissed him. He push inside me carefully and I sqeaked when he broke my barrier. he strated to go a little faster and faster. Then it started to feel out of this world. I started to moan."Caspain... feels.. so good... faster pleassse." I made out. he started to pound into me. I started touch my clit. Caspain groaned.

"Abby keep doing that, It so hot." I did it more and more and I strated to moan even louder. I felt it coming.

"Caspian... I'm almost.. I'm going too." I panted. I dug my nails into his back.

"Abby we'll go together so hold it." He pounded into me a little harder. and I clawed at his back."Ah! Abby almost..."

"Hurry up baby... can't hold it much longer." I begged.

We expolded againest eachother shouting eachothers names. We laid in my bed. as i was drifting to sleep I herd my love say " Best death day ever." I chuckled as we drifted to sleep.


End file.
